(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automatic cyclical charging system for electric vehicles, and more particularly to a charging system that utilizes voltage conversion to supply sufficient electric currents to an electric vehicle's battery jars so that the electric vehicle may have a continuous supply of electric currents.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In view of environmental protection and resources conservation, the trend in the car manufacturing industry is to develop vehicles powered by electricity in place of existing vehicles that use gasoline, diesel oil and batteries. There has been limited production of electric cars available on the market, and they are not very popular with general consumers. The problem is not that their engines are not as powerful as gasoline engines but their incapability to travel long distances. This can be seen from the fact that the best-designed electric cars to date can only travel 100 kilometers. Besides, it takes a very long time to charge the car, about several hours in general. They are hardly comparable with existing cars, which only take several minutes to refill gasoline. Therefore, unless the above-mentioned problems are solved, even if governments wish to promote use of electric vehicles by setting relevant laws will be very difficult. It is also impossible to popularize electric vehicles.
The bottleneck encountered in the development of electric vehicles is that when direct currents are converted to alternate currents (AC 110V) to supply to an AC 110V silicon rectifier (charging device), since AC 110V is power-consuming yet outputting relatively small electric currents, the sudden drastic consumption of electricity at the instant of start of motor of the electric vehicle will cause electricity failure and cannot operate.
For electric vehicles powered only by using battery jars, the problems that remain unsolved to date include automatic recharging, large consumption of electricity at start, inability to idle-speed recharge (no charger) when vehicles stop or during traffic jams, electricity consumption of air-conditioners, etc. It is therefore desirable to find a way to enable the electric power of the battery jars to last for a longer time.
The standard voltage of electric vehicles is 24 volts, and they are generally equipped with 72-volt voltage. By utilizing a battery jar unit to supply electric power to a direct current conversion alternator (UPS) to convert direct currents (24V-72V) to alternating currents (AC 110v), which are then transformed and stabilized to become AC220V to supply electric power to a charger of a silicon rectifier to convert to direct currents DC 12V-72V for recharging all the battery jars, less the power consumed by the UPS, the power consumption will be reduced by one-fold while the output will increase by two-folds. Such a power supply system will satisfy the needs of the whole vehicle.